Talk:Popularity polls
First poll I wasn't aware of Bleach's existence when the first poll was made and the results released, so I thought I'd post here and someone who was would know: Why is Ichigo Kurosaki listed as being in first when he only has 6762 votes, while Rukia Kuchiki, who is listed in second, has 42 more votes with 6804? I at least know enough to know that 6804 is a larger number than 6762, so that strikes me as odd that whoever listed him as being in first doesn't. Twocents 18:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Not to be pushy or annoying about this, but does anyone know? Twocents 02:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I checked my manga volume 8 (where the poll appears), and the thing is that Ichigo got 9742 votes, it must have been a mistake by whoever made the article. I'll correct it immediately. Lia Schiffer 02:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I'm glad someone with access to the right information could fix it! Thanks. Twocents 02:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 5th poll Long story short, I happen to have Volume 40 and that volume does have the full list for the 5th popularity poll. Problem is that it is in Japanese and no I don't read Japanese. I just picked-up the volume as a cheap souvenir from Japan. That being said, I did Kanji match a bunch of them. Assuming my pattern matching skills are accurate, * 6. Kazeshini * 7. Zabimaru * 8. Shinso (should have been higher) * 9. Pantera (I didn't even know Arrancar Zanpakutos were allowed in) * 10. Tensa Zangetsu (is that even allowed?) * 13. Hōzukimaru * 18. Kyōka Suigetsu, Heinako and Nejibana Anyway, find to the right a picture of the page showing the popularity poll. At full resolution it should be pretty clear and legible. So if someone is willing to read the list and complete that 5th popularity poll section of the article, it would be much appreciated. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks to Adam Restling. We now have the full list for the 5th poll. I am "dumped" the list on the poll page for now. The formatting can be done over time. Enjoy! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) External Links Anyone have any object to me deleting the external links? Both of the forms posts to which the links go to are horribly out of date. In addition, the majority of the poll results are now available in english volumes. The only two that are not covered that 4th (volume 36) and 5th (volume 40). Neither of which are on posts being linked to. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead. I don't see the point of having them now, as all the polls are referenced. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) 6th Poll Captions What is with the 6th poll captions? Am I correct in assuming that these are not meant to be there?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) You are incorrect, sir. Those captions are present in the actual results page as seen here. Maggosh 00:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, the scan I read did not have those. Oh well. Vandalised I'm pretty sure this page has been vandalized quite a bit, due to things like the entirety of the 6th Poll, things like this appearing in the 5th Poll: Hinamori's "Glasses Cookie" and Rangiku-san Matsumoto's chest There are plenty of other examples, but I'm sure you guys can see them quite easily. Sicarius001 (talk) 11:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Both the fifth and sixth polls seem to be correct. They were listed like that in the manga. These polls often threw up weird selections. The glasses cookies for example is a reference to one of the colourful bleach omakes where Hinamori baked cookies in the shape of Aizen's glasses. 12:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) More recent poll I think it would be great to add the results of the 2014 international poll "Character Battle - WEB Decisive Battle Compilation", but I don't find anything other than the top 10 characters (the only sources I find are articles by Bleach-Mx), and it seems people could also vote for favorite pages and favorite quotes, but I don't find the results either. If someone finds them, could he add it please ? Shuukei Hakuteiken (talk) 22:11, October 11, 2017 (UTC)